My Last Breath
by Ivory-Bride
Summary: Frodo’s thoughts at the end of The Two Towers as he lay “dying” from Shelob's attack. Song-fic to Evanescence’s “My Last Breath.” Major spoilers for TTT, so watch out if you haven’t read it yet. Very angsty. *Warning- F/S slash*


Title: My Last Breath  
  
Author: Ivory Bride (rosebridejaya@yahoo.com)  
  
Pairing: Sam/Frodo  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Frodo's thoughts at the end of The Two Towers as he lay "dying." Song-fic to Evanescence's "My Last Breath." Major spoilers for TTT, so watch out if you haven't read it yet. Very angsty.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. *sighs* I wish I did, that would be great. But I'm not that talented. I hope to be an author someday, but right now I just write fanfiction. I don't own the song, either. It belongs to the almighty band known as Evanescence. *worship*  
  
Authors Note: My third angst fic. I don't usually write angst, I'm more of a fluff person, but I try to get my practice of all genres. You like? Please tell me if you do!  
  
The *~ ~* means the beginning and end of the song lyrics. I have yet to get the italics to work.  
  
It's cold, Sam. So cold. I don't remember what happened. I was running. I was trying to get away, but I. . . I don't know. I fell, and saw Her spring on me, and everything was black. And now I'm lying here, and you are holding me, and crying and yelling for me to come back, but I can't. I don't know the way. I try to move but my body won't listen. I have to lie here in your arms, and watch you mourn and cry, thinking I am dead.  
  
Why us, Sam? Why did it have to come to us? The ring was given to me to destroy, and you came along, although I didn't want you to. You insisted on following, and I didn't want you to. I was afraid you would die, but now. . . How ironic. Now I am the one dying. And you are lamenting my death. You hold me tightly, and I watch your tears. You cry out my name, and I hear you, and see you, and wish I could hold you as you do me.  
  
My last breath is held inside. Don't let me go, and I won't breathe it away.  
  
*~Hold on to me love.  
  
You know I can't stay long.  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you,  
  
And I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me ?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms ?  
  
Holding my last breath.  
  
Safe inside myself.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you ?  
  
Sweet raptured light,  
  
It ends here tonight. ~*  
  
I don't want to go. It's not that I want to live; it's that I don't want to leave you. I couldn't care less about my life. I care about yours. I don't want to make you go on alone. I don't want you to carry the burden that was meant for me. I don't want to corrupt you, to distort you, to twist you into something like myself. I don't want you to share my fate.  
  
How long have I loved you? I can't even remember the first day. I remember watching you in the garden. I remember how you would smile, and brighten my day. I remember how when we began our quest, you were frightened, but would end up comforting me. I remember how you would cradle me and hold me and tell me that everything was alright. I miss you already. Don't let me die. I'm still breathing. I'm breathing for you.  
  
My last breath is held inside. Don't let me go, and I won't breathe it away.  
  
*~I miss the winter.  
  
A world of fragile things.  
  
Look for me in the white forest,  
  
Hiding in a hollowed tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me.  
  
I can taste it in your tears.  
  
Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you ?  
  
Sweet raptured light,  
  
It ends here tonight. ~*  
  
I don't want it to end. I don't want any of it to end. It can't end. Not yet. Don't leave me. Don't leave me! I try to cry the words out to you, but I can't move my mouth. You cry, and weep, and moan. Your tears fall on my lips, and seep into my mouth, stinging my tongue. My eyes won't blink, my body won't listen. I want to wrap my arms around you, and kiss away your tears, but I can't I can't move. I can't speak. I can only think, and remember. I remember you.  
  
Don't let me go. Please. I'm not breathing, but I am alive. Believe me! I am alive. I'm living for you, only for you.  
  
My last breath is held inside. Don't let me go, and I won't breathe it away.  
  
*~Closing your eyes to disappear.  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there!  
  
Safe inside myself.  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid.  
  
Calling me,  
  
Calling me,  
  
As you fade to black. (say goodnight)  
  
Holding my last breath. (don't be afraid)  
  
Safe inside myself. (calling me)  
  
Are all my thoughts of you ?  
  
Sweet raptured light,  
  
It ends here tonight. ~*  
  
What are you doing? You're getting up. You've let me go. You place me on the ground. No! I pray that you aren't doing what I fear you're doing. Don't leave me, I'm still here! Don't go! I see you, walking away. You pause, throw a rock at nothing. Scream at emptiness. Cry to nonexistence. You come back to me and your tears continue to seep into my mouth. You've made up your mind, this time. I cry to myself, but nothing shows. You can't tell, and you decide to go on without me.  
  
You take the phial from my cold hand as I scream at you not to go. You lift my head and pull the ring over it. You kiss my forehead, in goodbye. I cry out to you, but nothing happens. You pause for a minute, in thought. You lean down to me once again. You kiss my lips, and my dying body is filled with warmth. I cry harder, and still nothing happens. You move to my ear and whisper to me,  
  
"I love you"  
  
I scream to myself as you place me down. As you blink away tears. As you trace my lips with an outstretched finger. You smile, gently, and then stand up, tears staining your beautiful face. I wish I could leap into your arms, and kiss you, and hold you, and tell you I love you and that everything will be alright.  
  
I can't. I'm dying. I'm alive, but I'm dying inside. You turn, and lift your head, affirming your decision. You turn away from me, and you take a step. Another step. More and more. You have left me. You promised to come back, if you live through this, but for now. . . I scream without making a sound. I cry without shedding tears. I breathe without taking breath. Please, come back to me. I'm not dead. I'm here, I love you, and I'm not dead! I love you. I love you with my dead soul.  
  
My last breath is held inside. Don't let me go, and I won't breathe it away.  
  
*~Holding My Last Breath.  
  
Safe inside myself.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you ?  
  
Sweet raptured light,  
  
It ends here tonight.  
  
Holding My Last Breath~* 


End file.
